Shape of You
by Stray Bit of Silver Moonlight
Summary: Leo creates phones for the camp and Will wants to tell nico how he feels so he decides to text him 'Shape of You' lyrics. A Solangelo one-shot.


"The demigods were going crazy on social media. Leo had perfected the LPhone #1. They were one-hundred percent monster proof, unless they stepped on it or something like that; however, in one experiment the monster ate it and turned into a pile of dust in about two minutes due to the celestial bronze cover and wiring.

"Unlike most of the demigods, like the entire aphrodite cabin, Nico had about three apps, spotify, tumblr and flappy bird. He had all of his friends numbers and loved that he could talk to Hazel so often even if she was at the roman camp, with Frank.

It's not like he hated him or anything, most of the time he was pretty fun to be around even, but sometimes he disliked that Hazel would be able to stay in the hades cabin with him all year round if not for her shape-shifting boyfriend. And he was a bit jealous of their relationship to be honest.

"He wanted a boyfriend too. But not just any boyfriend, Will Solace. Like comfort. That was exactly what Will was to him, after he forced him to stay in the infirmary for three , boring, insufferable days, they had actually become good friends. After Nico had gotten over his initial shock of someone being so...cute. Will was absolutely adorable and had never left Nico's thoughts for more than a few hours at night while he slept. He shook his head to clear those thoughts from him just as his phone lit up blue from the other side of his bed."

 **Will 3 :** The club isn't the best place to find a lover

So the bar is where I go.

 **To: Will 3: Ok… u ok? U know ur not even allowed to drink right?**

 **Will 3:** Me and my friends at the table doing shots

Drinking fast and then we talk slow

 **To: Will 3: is this a song ur writing?**

 **Will 3:** Come over and start up a conversation with just me

And trust me I'll give it a chance now

Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox

And then we start to dance,

 **To: Will 3: umm…**

 **Will 3:** and now I'm singing like  
Boy, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

Just then I heard a tap on my window. I got off of my bed, still trying to process what was going on with Will. He couldn't like me too, Right? I open the window to find Will standing about two feet away his Ukulele and a fist full of pebbles.

"Will-" I was interrupted by Will, who started to play a song, and singing.

"I'm in love with the shape of you

We push and pull like a magnet do

Although my heart is falling too

I'm in love with your body

And last night you were in my room

And no w my bed sheets smell like you

Every d ay discovering something brand new

I'm in love with your body

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

I'm in love with your body

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

I'm in love with your body

Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

I'm in love with your body

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with the shape of you." He finished with a final chord. We were both blushing.

"I know i'm not an expert on modern time by all means, but are you serenading me?" He blushed even more.

"Yes, yes I am," he replied, his voice was shaking slightly. "I know i'm not strong or skilled in combat. I know i'm not as smart as the Athena kid's or as handsome as the Aphrodite guys, but I like you. A lot. And I want to take care of you, even if you're too stubborn to know you need it. Nico dI Angelo, will you go out with me?" He said in a now strong confident voice.

"I-" I didn't know what to say. " I know I can be shy and rude, but you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I would be proud to call you my boyfriend," I said. " Now get in here or you'll be eaten by the cleaning harpies.""

"And that kids is how you father and I started dating." I said, looking at the dreamy eyed look in their eyes.

"Dad that's so cute!" Exclaimed Bianca. "You guys are like soul mates!"

"Pfft," was all Maeve said, I couldn't help thinking that she takes after me.

"That is soooo not how we started dating," I heard Will say from the door frame, where he had apparently been standing, arms crossed. "He," he said, jabbing a thumb at me accusingly. "Shouted it at me during the camp-fire." I felt myself go red to the tips of my ears. "Can't blame a guy for dreaming," I said, suddenly finding the opposite wall very interesting. Maeve started laughing.

"It's true," said Will. "It was rather frightening in fact,"

"I couldn't help it, you were walking with that stupid perfect smile with you stupid perfect hair and LAUGHING you stupid perfect laugh. How was I supposed to react?"

"Well, now that you say it like that, I am quite irresistible. Aren't I?" He smirked at me as he strolled over to me and kissed me on the forehead. The girls started shouting and covering their eyes.

"Your Pretty irresistible yourself, -di Angelo, " he said as he grabbed my hand with my ring on it and kissed it lightly.


End file.
